


Loving Reunion

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Mai and Makoto finally meet back up after a year of being apart, and their reunion goes swimmingly.





	Loving Reunion

Mai and Makoto couldn’t help but smile as they sat down at a restaurant table together for the first time since they were at the academy years ago, joy in their hearts and excitement in their bodies as they quickly reached across the table and held the other girl’s hand. The blue-haired girl was quick to pull her friend’s hand to her lips, placing a sweet and gentle kiss on it. “I’ve missed you so much Makoto. It’s been years since I’ve been able to see you, but I’ve thought about you every single day since we went our separate ways.”   
  
“That’s so sweet, Mai!~ I’ve missed you too. You, Noelly, everyone… But you’re the one I miss the most. The warmth of your skin when we’d stay in bed, the soft feeling of your lips against my own, even the way you smell after a shower with your old shampoo.” Makoto giggled as she held tightly to her friend’s hand, happy that no one had interrupted them since they arrived in the establishment. “It’s been such a drag being away from you during… those times of the year, though… You’ve been the only one to ever satisfy those cravings and it gets worse every year.”   
  
“Well, I’m here now, aren’t I? Our missions intersect for the next year and a half. There’s no reason you can’t ask for my help again.~” Mai giggled quietly to herself as a soft blush came across her cheeks, her eyes fluttering closed just long enough for her to feel her demi-human friend get up from her side of the table. “M-Makot-” Before she could finish asking what he friend was doing, her lips were easily caught in a loving and hungry kiss that made her mind race. Memories of the two together before parting, the times they spent just enjoying the other’s company while other times were filled with just rough and passionate sex. Everything came flooding back as if she needed a reminder, though the blue-haired girl kept her time with Makoto fresh in her mind. However, that didn’t stop her from slowly wrapping her arms around the brunette’s neck, pulling her down and into her lap while keeping the kiss close.

 

Of course, once the squirrel girl found her place in her friend’s lap, she was quick to gasp and moan quietly against the pair of lips still attached to her own. “M-Mai… Already? It was only one kiss.~” A soft and happy laugh escaped Makoto’s lips as she pulled away from the kiss, looking into her friend’s gorgeous red eyes and just enjoying it. “I didn’t think you’d be so hard just after that.” Licking her lips, the amber-eyed girl sneakily slipped her friend’s hand under her top and against her bare breast. “You missed me that much? I missed you… The feeling of your hands against my skin as you cuddled me close or dug your nails into my hips... The way your cock always filled me up perfectly… The way you moaned in my ear as you’d cum… I missed everything about us…”

 

Mai watched a soft and light blush came to her friend’s cheek, her own fingers slowly sinking into the other girl’s soft chest right there in the open. Luckily, no one was around to see just what they were doing, but that was fine by her. It made things easier for her as she leaned up and stole a kiss from her friend’s lips, smiling into the affection and slowly pulling her closed so the two were practically on top of each other. “I love you so much, Makoto. I wish I didn’t have to have waited this long to see you again.”

 

“Well, the day is just getting started. Why don’t we have a little bit of fun?~” With a huff and a smile, the brunette hopped out of her friend’s lap and gently held the blue-haired girl’s wrist, able to feel her heart racing. “Someone’s excited to see me.~” Keeping her bright smile, Makoto made her way toward the nearest bathroom, dragging Mai in with her to make sure no one caught wind of just what she had in mind. It didn’t matter to her if anyone could see the red-eyed girl’s cock straining against her clothing as they walked, but it certainly excited the squirrel to know that if someone did see it, it was clear to see that it was hers to play with. “I don’t think I can wait much longer to be with you again, Mai… I’m sorry for rushing things like this…”

 

“It’s fine, Makoto… I was going to ask you to come back to my hotel with me…” Letting out a quiet and soft chuckle, Mai followed her best friend and lover into one of the stalls in the woman’s room, a smile on her face. “But this is definitely a much faster way for us to get to it, huh?” Licking her lips, the blue-haired girl pulled her friend into a loving and passionate kiss, resting her back against the door behind her as she wrapped her arms around the other girl’s waist. “So, being the energetic girl that you are, I imagine you know what you want to do first.”

 

“Of course! What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t want to make my lover happy?~” Makoto quickly and eagerly dropped down to her knees, licking her lips as she gently rubbed the bulge that had formed in Mai’s clothing. “And form the look of it, you’re just as excited as I am for this to happen.~” The squirrel girl dragged her tongue along the bulge through the clothing, earning a shudder of pleasure from the blue-haired girl before pulling her pants down to her knees and watching the hard cock spring free and almost hit her in the face. “It’s just as big as I remember it…. I wonder if it smells as good too.~”

 

Mai watched in shock and awe as the demi-human nestled herself under her cock and against her soft thigh, a gasp leaving her as the girl deeply inhaled and took in whatever scent her cock carried. However, it did make her happy and bring a smile to her lips when the squirrel girl shuddered and moaned shamelessly just from the scent. “Well? I take it that it smells good?”   
  
“Better than good… You smell like a fucking goddess.~”

 

This made the blue-haired girl’s cheeks turn a dark shade of red, her cock twitching and throbbing just a little bit from the comment. “M-Makoto, don’t say stuff like that! It’s embarrassing…”

 

The demi-human quietly giggled to herself, dragging her tongue along the underside of the shaft she had loved and missed for so long now, keeping her eyes locked on her girlfriend. “But it’s the truth, Mai… You smell wonderful and I just want more of it… I think I could spend a whole night sniffing your cock and I’d probably cum at least twice.~” Makoto chuckled as she placed a kiss on the tip of the hard cock in her face, swirling her tongue around it and putting her hands against the stall walls to keep herself steady. Within the next moment, she was already bobbing her head along the massive member, moaning and gagging quietly as it hit the back of her throat. She couldn’t see it, but the brunette could feel the bulge that was forming in her throat, causing her to stop when she was at the base and bring a hand to her neck.

 

Mai watched in a confused ecstatic state, seeing her friend shudder before hearing her take another deep breath that was bound to be filled with the scent of her cock yet again. However, the blue-haired girl was quick to gasp and run her hands through the other girl’s hair, keeping her close to the base of her cock without letting her pull too far back. It felt fantastic to her, better than anything she’s done to herself in years, especially once Makoto coiled her tongue around the hard dick as she slurped it down. The red-eyed girl didn’t care about the noises the two were making, happily leaning her head back and pressing it against the door to the stall while letting out quiet and blissful moans. “Oh, fuck, Makoto…”

 

However, much to her lover’s surprise, the amber-eyed girl retracted fully off the cock she was sucking, noticing how it shimmered in the light because of her saliva. But she was quick to get back under it and take a deep breath, her breasts rising as she inhaled all that she possibly could of the blue-haired girl’s scent. It was magical and she just wanted more of it, already feeling her cunt started to drip just from how turned on she was. “It’s like you sent me into heat just from a few kisses, Mai… You’re going to be a good girlfriend and fuck me, aren’t you?~” The brunette smirked and placed a kiss on the underside of Mai’s thick shaft, watching her red eyes flutter closed before she nodded. “Good!~”

 

Mai started to just sit back and enjoy the pleasure that was coming to her, her body heating up and causing her to get a firm grip on the back of the other girl’s head. Without any warning, the blue-haired girl pushed forward and jammed her cock into the brunette’s throat, letting out another shameless moan just as the bathroom door opened and someone walked in and past their stall. Though, that didn’t stop her from moving her hips back and forth, plunging her ock in and out of her girlfriend’s mouth without concern of being found. Even as the slurping sounds from Makoto’s mouth began to fill the bathroom, there wasn’t a single hint of care in her mind. “I’m…. I’m getting close…”   
  
Hearing those words, the brown-haired girl nodded and did her best to get that sweet taste of cum she had been hoping for since the two set up their little meeting today. Dragging her tongue along the underside of the member that pushed in and out of her mouth over and over again, Makoto was quick to try and push her girlfriend over the limit for the first time in years, her heart racing and pounding in her chest hard enough to feel it in her ears. However, she was quickly pulled back against her will, gasping and coughing when the dick retreated from between her lips. “M-Mai? But I wanted to-” Before she could get out what she wanted, rope after rope of cum left Mai’s cock and splashed all over her face, splattering and making her into a happy and cum-covered mess. It didn’t help that some of it was already starting to drip down her chin and onto her clothes. “Well… This works too.~”

 

A soft chuckle left the blue-haired girl as she pulled her lover to her feet, capturing her lips in a heated and passionate kiss once again, ignoring all the cum that was on Makoto’s face now. “Good. Because you look wonderful coated in my cum like that.~” Of course, she was quick to lick just a small bit off of the squirrel girl, letting her Super Taste get to work before swallowing it down and letting out a quiet and happy moan. “Now I can see just why you’ve loved my cum all these years…”   
  
“It tastes great, doesn’t it?~” The brunette smirked and wiped some of the cum that was on her face onto her hand, not caring about the small amount that was starting to stain her clothing. With a bright smile, she popped her now cum-soaked fingers into her mouth happily swirled her tongue around them, cleaning them and moaning quietly as she did so. So lost in her own little world that she failed to notice her blue-haired girlfriend turning her around and bending her over the toilet for a moment. “Really? I can’t even enjoy your cum without you wanting more?~”   
  
“Well, how am I supposed to stop when you put on a little show like that? Talk about being a tease.” Leaning forward just enough to capture the other girl’s lips in another kiss, pushing her tongue past Makoto’s lips, Mai was quick to flip up the demi-human’s skirt and expose the fact that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. “Really? Not even going to wear underwear when you go out?”   
  
“Well, I don’t bother to wear a bra half the time? What’s the point in wearing panties?” Sticking her tongue out and licking Mai’s lips, a sharp and blissful gasp left Makoto as she felt the cock she loved slowly begin to push into her tight cunt. It was a wonderfully addictive feeling that immediately sparked something inside of her that she wasn’t sure she wanted right now. “M-Mai…. I want you to cum inside of me… I want to feel every drop of your cum flood my cunt when you fuck me.” The words that left her were soft and nervous, like she just wasn’t sure what she was saying, but they were met with a soft smile and a kiss to reassure her.

 

“Sure thing, Makoto. Just tell me if you don’t want that by the time I’m gonna cum.” Licking her lips and straightening herself out, Mai started to slowly rock her hips back and forth, making sure that the demi-human had time to get used to the feeling of being filled yet again before they did anything drastic. Of course, that was only denying herself the pleasure she wanted from this as well, prompting her to quickly pick up the pace of her hips, earning moan after shrill and happy moan from the brunette in the process. Even with her hands locked on the squirrel girl’s hips, it was wonderful to be back in a pussy that she loved and missed having wrapped around her, especially with how tight she was. “God, Makoto… You feel so good…”

 

“Don’t stop, Mai… Don’t stop, it feels so good!~” Throwing her head back and gasping as she felt her girlfriend’s hand suddenly find a place in her hair, Makoto only got louder as the sound of the bathroom door opening caught her ears again. Of course, she promptly ignored it, focusing more on her lover and the pleasure they were both getting from this, but that still meant that someone had heard them. “I want you to cum inside me! Impregnate me, Mai… I want to be with you forever! Give me a family that we can look after!” A sharp and ecstatic gasp left the squirrel girl as she felt the cock inside of her throb and twitch once again, the blue-haired girl getting close to cumming just from hearing that. “You like the sound of that, Mai…? Well, make it happen… Give me every drop of your cum and don’t you dare pull out until you’ve done that.~”

 

The sound of the couple’s hops slamming together started to grow louder and louder with each passing second as they lost themselves in the pleasure of what they were doing, loving every moment of it and with the risk of getting pregnant now being the objective, there was nothing stopping them. It didn’t help for Mai that she was able to feel her loving girlfriend’s inner walls get tighter and tighter the faster she moved, prompting her to get even faster and rougher with her thrusts.

 

Neither of them were paying attention to the fact that people had been in and out of the bathroom multiple times, some of which stayed and listened to them for a moment before leaving. Even the sound of the toilet creaking like it was ready to break from its spot on the floor went ignored by the two lovers as the blue-haired girl finally came inside of her lover, throwing her head back and moaning shamelessly into the air. Rope after rope of thick and somehow potent cum flooded her best friend’s womb, painting her inner walls white and leaving her dazed and needy as her orgasm hit as well.

 

The feeling of being pumped full of hot and potent cum by the best cock she’s ever tried to take before was enough to push Makoto over the edge and into her own orgasm, a loud scream of pleasure leaving her while her inner walls clamped down like a vice around her partner’s cock. It feels so good to be so full of both cum and cock by the person she adored more than anyone else, bringing a blissful and happy smile to her lips until the cum finally stopped flowing inside of her. A low groan and whine left the squirrel girl’s lips as she felt the cock slowly retreated from her thoroughly fucked snatch, causing the brunette to turn around and look back at her lover, slowly moving so she was resting against the stall wall. “That… Felt incredible… I don’t think you’ve ever cum inside me before…”

 

“You know… I don’t think so either…” With a smile on her face as both girls panted and took deep breaths in unison, their orgasms doing very little to actually stop the arousal they were feeling now that they were finally alone together. “But… I don’t think I ever had the chance to fuck your ass either, Makoto…”   
  
“Well, what are you waiting for?! Get to it!~” Without any hesitation or shame, the brunette turned around and purposefully plopped her rear end down in the blue-haired girl’s lap, eagerly forcing her hard cock between her soft ass cheeks. “Come on, come on! Fuck me, Mai!” Her usual cheery personality was starting to betray her as she finally felt her friend’s soft hands grabbing at her plump rear end, making her squeal quietly and moan happily from the warm feeling of the cock head pushing into her ass. Gritting her teeth and bracing herself against the wall she was already leaning on, the squirrel girl couldn’t help but lick her lips in anticipation of what was to come.

 

Luckily for her, Mai wasted no time in pushing forward, burying every single inch of her thick shaft into the brown-haired girl’s untouched asshole. Of course, a loud groan and squeal of pain left them both from the hole being as tight as it was, but those noises died down after only a few moments of the two staying still. “Ready, Makoto…? I’m going to start moving now.” With a quick and energetic nod from her amber-eyed girlfriend, the red-eyed girl started moving her hips at a slow pace. There was no reason to start at a sprint and tear her lover’s ass apart, but the couple had all the time in the world to enjoy themselves like this. Or, at the very least, until the restaurant closed down and kicked them out.

 

It was an odd feeling to have her ass suddenly full of something, but a nice and slightly addictive feeling to have it full of a cock that belonged to someone she enjoyed. Makoto knew right away that there was going to be no orgasm this time since it was her first time having anything more than fingers in her ass, but the brown-haired girl could also tell right away just why so many people in the world loved it. Maybe being a demi-human changed her perspective on it somehow, but when Mai grabbed her tail and gently pulled on it, nothing was stopping the loud and needy moan of approval from leaving her lips. “F-Faster, Mai…”

 

With a nod and one hand on the other girl’s hips, Mai started moving her hips faster, giving in to her lover’s demands and pushing herself just a bit. Almost immediately, it was hard to deny just how good it felt to have such a tight hole wrapped around her cock, the brunette’s anal walls seemingly massaging her shaft with each thrust. “Oh god, Makoto… You’re so tight…. I love it.~” Licking her lips, the blue-haired girl picked up her pace just a bit more, keeping a gentle rhythm, though. There was no reason to stop what she was doing, loving the feeling of those walls tightening and quivering around her cock the faster she moved.

 

However, Makoto was the only one moaning quietly now, the pleasure being slow to build even though she had just came and was still feeling the afterglow of it. It was definitely a good feeling coursing through her, but nothing like Mai, who was currently moaning out even louder than when she fucked her cunt. A soft chuckle left the amber-eyed girl’s lips as she turned her head to look back at her girlfriend, a gasp following right after as her lips were quickly captured in a heated kiss by the other girl. Instead of complaining or demanding more out of the blue-haired girl that would make this first anal experience amazing for the both of them, the squirrel girl instead decided to just sink into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of her loved one’s body against her and their lips pressed together.

 

Fortunately, due to being as sensitive as they were after their shared orgasm, it was only a matter of moments before Mai reached her peak, prompting her to throw her head back and scream in bliss. Quickly pulling out of her girlfriend’s plump ass, the blue-haired girl instead decided to push forward and bury herself in that tight and slick pussy once again. “I’m going to make sure you’re knocked up before we leave here, Makoto!~” Without another loud scream of bliss, probably echoing into the hall outside the bathroom, the red-eyed girl came. Rope after rope of hot and sticky cum once again flooded her lover’s inner walls, painting them white and filling her womb beyond belief while they stayed in the bathroom.

 

With a heated kiss, Makoto allowed Mai to sink into her orgasm, giggling against the other girl’s lips as she got a spark of pleasure that she desperately needed but was more than able to not focus on after they were done here. “Damn, Mai… You really know how to make a girl happy, don't you? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you want to marry me and start a family.~”

 

“Well, is there a reason we shouldn’t?” The question was so genuine, so perfect, so real that it made both of them smile from the sound of it. Even Mai broke out into a soft giggle as she slowly pulled her cock out of her lover’s tight hole. “I’d love to marry you and start a family, Makoto. I mean… I just tried to make sure that you were pregnant, didn’t I? Imagine little children running around.~”   
  
It was certainly a thought that brought a smile to her face, making Makoto nod and slowly sink to the floor, her eyes still locked on Mai’s when she finally got comfortable. “I’d love that, Mai… But, I need to get you clean before we go anywhere. Who knows how long we’ve been here?” Wrapping her lips around her lover’s cock without hesitation, the squirrel girl smiled and pushed forward. She happily swirled her tongue around the other girl’s shaft as fast and efficiently as she could, a quiet moan leaving her from the mixture of tastes that filled her senses.

 

Of course, all the blue-haired girl could do was sit back and enjoy the nonstop onslaught of pleasure, groaning and running her hand through that brown and perfect hair yet again. However, before she could even lay down the first compliment to push Makoto to go further, the oral treatment had stopped, causing her to open her eyes and look to see what was going on. “M-Makoto…?” A sharp and blissful gasp left her lips a moment later when the squirrel girl dragged her tongue along the underside of the thick cock again. “Not done…?”   
  
“No way in hell… I just wanted to get a good taste of it before I had my fun.” Licking her lips, the brunette swiftly wrapped her fingers around the massive member that hung in her face, happily pumping her hand along the thick member. Positioning herself under it so the cock was resting against her face, Makoto was quick to take another deep inhale, letting the musk assault her nose and drive her body wild with desire. Just like she had said earlier, spending enough time positioned under this cock, she knew she’d be able to cum to it. And that was exactly what she planned to do as she could feel the warmth of some cum draining out onto her thighs.

 

Mai didn’t know what to do as the pleasure just didn’t seem to stop, everything easily prompting her to want more and more of her lover. But she knew restraint and knew to not force the brown-haired girl into something when she was properly enjoying herself, her cock twitching and throbbing in the other girl’s hand while her soft tongue occasionally lapped up what it could of the shaft. “God, Makoto… I didn’t know you loved my cock that much… Or maybe it’s because you’re a demi-human that you enjoy the smell so much…”   
  
“Shut it, Super Taste. I just love you. You always smell so sweet and perfect no matter what, I can’t help myself. But this… Getting to do something sexy and dirty like this… I’m going to make sure I get plenty of it.” Licking her lips, once again, the squirrel girl dragged her tongue from the base to the tip of her girlfriend’s cock, her hand continued to pump back and forth along the member. Nothing was stopping her from getting closer and closer to the orgasm she felt she was owed while teasing her own girlfriend, a bright smile coming to her lips as a result. “Besides…. It’s so addicting…. I can’t help myself…”   
  
The red-eyed girl watched as her lover shuddered in place, clearly feeling incredible just from scent alone. “Then sniff away, babe. It’s been so long, I think you deserve this one.”

 

A light chuckle escaped the brown-haired girl’s lips as she shook her head and stood up, planting a happy and loving kiss onto her girlfriend’s lips. “No… Not just yet. I want to enjoy you to the fullest, but we can’t do that here, can we?” After a moment of silence between the two of them, Makoto shook her head and placed another kiss onto her lover’s lips. “Nope! You mentioned being in a hotel. What do you say we skip lunch, skip the day, fuck all the plans we had, and just spend time together to make up for what we’ve been missing over the years?”

 

Mai thought for a moment, just a moment, before nodding and wrapping her arms around the other girl’s body, pulling her into a kiss and smiling into it. “I’d love that, Makoto. But what about our food? We ordered before we came in here… I heard this place is really pricey.”   
  
“Oh, who cares? We can send the bill to someone at NOL.” The brown-haired girl laughed and stepped out of the bathroom, not a care in the world that her top was still stained and that part of her face was still covered in cum. “I just want to spend time with my girlfriend, that’s all.~”

 

Quickly rushing to get dressed and make her way out of the bathroom, the blue-haired girl sighed at the small puddle of cum that was in the bathroom floor and following the squirrel as she skipped out of the restaurant just as their food found its way to their table. “Wow, we were in there for that long…?” However, that didn’t stop her from rushing after the love of her life and picked her up from behind, carrying her away to her hotel. “Makoto, you need to be careful! You’re dripping everywhere!”

 

“But, Mai! Isn’t that part of the fun?! Being made into a mess like this?~” Makoto only giggled as her lover kept her off the ground but refused to actually cover anything about her, the public eye getting a good view of them as they did so. “Wait, put me down! People are starting to stare at us! I just remembered about my face!”   
  
Mai’s red eyes widened and she quickly put her girlfriend down to the ground, her initial instinct being to lick off all the cum that was on Makoto’s face. Gripping tightly to the squirrel girl’s neck to hold her in pace, the blue-haired girl dragged her tongue every drop of cum that was there, making sure that none of it remained before swallowing it down, her super taste doing miracles and letting her get a good taste of the brunette’s face and her own cum. Unfortunately, even more people were staring at them now, some gasping and muttering about who they were, some wondering if they were together or if they were just sluts. “I… I… Didn’t think that through…”

 

Of course, Makoto was quick to grab Mai’s cheeks and pull her into a deep and loving kiss right there in the open in front of everyone that was staring at them. “Come on, Babe. Let’s go and enjoy our evening. Forget everyone here. You’re my fiance and I’m yours. Isn’t that all that matters?~” A few people awed at the question, but the squirrel was just happy to feel her heart skip a beat as she watched a soft blush rise to the blue-haired girl’s cheeks. “I’ll take that as a yes. Now, come on. Which way is your hotel, Mai?”   
  
“This way!~” Grabbing hold of Makoto’s wrist, Mai was quick to run in toward her hotel, her heart racing and her mind wondering about the possibilities of what was going to happen when they finally got there. “I love you so much, Makoto.~”


End file.
